BLAC
by RevenantOmega
Summary: Welcome to Beacon. A school for the best fighters in all of Remnant. For Marcus Byron-Hale it was an excuse to get close to someone he could never have. For Lillian Lavender she wanted the rush to escape a life she hated. For Angus Argent it was for the glory of being a hero. For Jason Callaghan it was to wipe away the past to create a better future. But people change...
1. Blue

It was the winter cold and lonely. Snow dotted the chilled air. Trees covered with a soft coat of frost. Spring was close, but for now he was used to the cold, he might have even preferred it. This winter was different from back home. It was engaging and surreal.

The glistening snow fell through the open roof, the hissing battlefield with black beasts circling. His heart steady, undead, cold. His breath cackled like static, it pulsed through the air. On a rested knee his stature was strong he had to put on a good show. The beowolves had surrounded him. Pairs of eyes anticipating his defeat. Her song eased his pain. Blood dripped from his helmet. A long clawed gash scraped through his lip.

His eyes skimmed the silent crowd. The stage above radiated with passionate lyrics. Her singing, her pain, she sounded lonely and lost. He could relate, after all, he had lost many things in his life. His lip quivered, crimson liquid splattered the earth below. A hand reached out to catch the bloodied beads. They weaved through the metal of his gauntlet. Blood like rain pattered the ground. In symmetry he wanted to sink into the ground.

Little did they know. A warrior would soon run _wild!_

_"Prepare for your greatest moments. Prepare for your finest hour. The dream that you've always dreamed is suddenly about to flower. We are lightning, straying from the thunder, miracles of ancient wonder."_

* * *

He walked into the White Castle. It was a long spiraling stone masterpiece, it carved neatly leading him to his destination. The day was going to be interesting, a fight to the death was new to him. It wasn't a foreign custom. His teacher had told him they would all end up doing the same thing. They would all have to fight or die. Such was the way they had all been taught. He had hoped to just be another face in the crowd. That wasn't the fact. He heard a shout. Obviously meant for him. Harassment wasn't a new thing. His eyes flashed from fluorescent purple to acid green.

"Hey freak!" He looked back to get a view. A small gang of punks. They were clearly interested in starting something.

"Hi." He did nothing as they grabbed him by the shoulders. They jerked Marcus around. Testing his ability to withstand torment.

"What's wrong? The Big Bad Wolf of Solitude to good for us normal folk." This is what he feared. Those misguided enough to try and test him. They had heard the stories. A Faunus who deserved everything he got. All the punishment. All the blame. All the remorse. So he was target. I said nothing which only agitated them more.

"So what you kill a family and you think you have the right to walk around here! You don't have any rights you Faunus Fuck!" His nose twitched. It showed weakness only long enough, they knew how to yank his tail now.

"You think you can just get away with what you've done! Someone has to pay animal!" They raised their fists ready to beat him to the ground.

"Guys I think the mangy mutt is begging for us to do this the emo bastard probably gets off from pain!" The snickered at their jokes. None had any truth to them. That didn't matter the reasons were justified. Family torn apart by an animal. Only their was human DNA mixed with it. Instantly people assumed the 'savage' Faunus race was to blame. Their fall guy Marcus Byron-Hale. Bastard son of one the richest man in the city.

"I think the correct term. Is Wolf." He lurched forward but a stern grip held him from advancing.

"That will do Marcus. Restrain yourself. You know better." A familiar smiling face. His father. Dirty blonde locks draped from his head all the way down to his neck. Marcus' hair was the same color. Yet it was different. In the right light you could swear it was dark brown. "Run along boys." The order was small, yet they acted it out with great respect. The great Tom Byron.

Marcus said nothing. He only took a step, followed by another. Soon he was walking away. He hadn't come here to be lectured. He came her to fight or die. Words were just another distraction right now. He would use them to make an excuse.

* * *

_"Mirror tell me something. Tell me who's the loneliest of all. Fear of what's inside me; tell me can the heart be turned to stone?"_

As the dawn faded, and night fell upon the battlefield. A shattered moon hung high above him. It was a beacon of hope in a grey world about to be engulfed in black. An untamed power whose cards have never been dealt.

_A force of thunder and lightning that nobody has ever felt_

He got back on his feet, lance aimed at the cracked moon. The moon was swallowed in darkness. For a brief moment everyone stared. a flash of light followed by a bang. The crowd jeered erupting in a sea of applause. His fathers face lit up with pride, he knew what was coming next. The wrath of gods called down by men. Lightning forked through the sky. Striking his lance with full unbridled power.

"Oh yeah, she's gonna love this!" He gritted his teeth the energy of lightning coursed through his veins, battle instinct kicked in taking over.

He aimed his lance and dashed over the cobble stone, the sound of metal cascading through the air, with a powerful thrust. The beowolf exploded in a sea of dancing light, taking the shape of girl, twirling as if she was dancing mouth open like she was singing. He didn't stop his fighting became rhythm with each kill the lances glow intensified. He flipped over raking claws, despite his armor weighing him down iron will pushed him forward. He slashed and stabbed his way through the horde of captive Grimm. He never wavered, he never stopped until he stood alone on the field. The hiss of electricity died down. As quite as a whisper a large snake coiled around him its tongue flicked over his armor taking in the magnetic taste. With grace he jumped landing on its back he began racking his lance across its hard scaly hide, not even scratch stained its skin.

He thought back to what his Professor had taught him.

_If an enemy has an impenetrable defense._

_Doing something stupid is the best offense._

The King Taijit flung itself head first towards him. His motion was fast and fluid.

He bashed the shaft of his lance against his left gauntlet activating his shield the Final Elysium. The head of the snake slammed into his shield. He smirked, he repeatedly smashed the face of the helmet into its jaws doing little damage but infuriating the Grimm. Fortitude was his strength. He bucked as it volley another barrage of attacks against his one defense. His lips curled into a cocky smile. The shield was glowing radiant blue. The light that surrounded the shield concentrated into the center becoming a tiny speck. Not a heart beat later a beam of pure electrical energy blew the snake away dissolving it in a sea of cobalt.

Lights, camera, fade out.

_Blue is sad and always brooding, fate to walk with just his shadow_

* * *

**A/N**

**Disclaimer as I do not claim to own RWBY or any of its characters that amazing privilege belongs to Monty Oum and RoosterTeeth. I do however own The OC's I have created, the members of Team's SABR and WHTE however are all fan made.**

**This is a repost of an old story. It has been re-done and re-worked to be much better than the original. To any old readers reading this. Their will be lots of new content as I'm rewriting all the old chapters and some new ones will be shown that weren't in the original completely.**


	2. Lavender

Lavender

_"Your world needs a great defender. Your worlds in the way of harm. You want a romantic life a fairy tale a charm."_

The train seemed to linger around Forever Fall. Its unobtrusive beauty stalked even the minds of the wicked. Their minds and eyes focus on one thing. The stillness, the serenity and the lost beauty of it never seemed to faze one. Through the lens of a camera it was even more magical. Every detail was enhanced to beyond that of the regular human eye. It sees danger where none lurks at all. The wobble of the footage can jerk and response into action. Be it danger or just a simple fall. Lilian Lavender opened the window to let the air in, and to get a clear shot of the beauty. No filters was her motto. Nothing but the truth should be seen on film. Lies were for the wicked. On her way back to the Kingdom of Vale, per her mothers request she was to record the Forever Fall forrest from as many angles and view points of its natural allure... bonus points for danger.

A mischievous smile crept onto her otherwise innocent features. Cause this was a place filled with monsters. She was about to take the leap. A snort escaped the man who slept behind her. Her butler. An otherwise kind man, who was also a bore snore. She snickered.

"Steven. I will be taking my leave now. Not that you will notice I'm gone. Just giving you a heads up. Don't know why i'm still talking to you, I guess I just like talking to things that don't answer. So shut up Steven!" She pulled herself onto the roof the train. A powerful gale whipped around her. With a slow lingering hand. She pulled the deep purple hood over herself. The scarf wrapped around her mouth was raised, shielding her identity.

With a simple hop she rolled onto the dried leaves and twigs below. Wind whipped the leaves up behind her. With the wind she disappeared. Running like the leaves that floated daintily on the wind. Her eyes were scanning for the right place. The right spot... Perfect. A small clearing with a suitable sized stone she could place her camera on. As it rested she took out the small vile of red liquid. A huntress never leaves home without it. Pouring its contents onto the stone. It might take seconds minutes or hours. The luck of thieves was on her side. An Ursa. They were much bigger in person. Stories about them didn't even come close to comparing them this way. This would make great footage.

She circled out of its way. Giving it a clear shot towards the sweetened tree sap. Its nose twitched sniffing the savory smell of delicious nectar. Two daggers drew from the shadows of her cloak. She pressed two buttons. With expert handling two poles shot out connecting the two. A string loosened allowing the function of a simple pull back bow. Notching the arrow, laced with a cocktail of natural poisons. Oleander extract, bleach, pureed monkshood and just a tip of the bluest window cleaner.

Her heart thumped against her rib cage, her finger tips moist as she draws back the bow, the Ursa lowered its head to innocently lick away at the red contents. She wishes she could grant it mercy, but it was helpless a monster such as itself deserved no quarter. It was completely under her dominance, her power overwhelmed it silently from the shadows. All she can do is continue to draw back the bow. Its all she can think about. Its name was Lavender Rain it was a compound bow that could transform to interchangeable daggers. The feel of its smooth exterior and rough leather grips made her squeeze even harder to retain her hold. She hears a signature soft click. The bow was ready, she could finally take a slow drawn out breath. Inhale. Exhale. She took one last look at the perfect death, there was no better way to go. Only a moment of pain, and it would all be over.

It turned a small mewing emerged from the bushes, a cub. A smaller Grimm. She stared in disbelief. The two creatures purred, rubbing their thick inky black fur against the other. She felt like she couldn't let it go. This was something so surreal, so much more beautiful then anything she had ever seen. A mother bear and her cub. She felt hesitation... A huntress does not hesitate.

The arrow pierced the air embedding itself into the Ursa's deep coat. Lost into the mountain of flesh rending muscles. It was stunned. It fell to its side. The poison was strong enough to take one out twice its size. She watched as its evil eyes closed for good. The cub began to lightly paw the mother bear. It had no idea. Maybe she was just sleeping. Lavender walked towards the cub. Upon seeing her it snarled trying to pounce. She pinned it down with her free hand. It struggled in futility. She raised the dagger above her head. Tears streaked her ivory cheeks.

"You are the monsters. We do this because..." She tried to finish of her statement. Something heroic like that was appropriate. But at that moment. Staring into its eyes. All she could feel was sorrow.

"I'm sorry." The dagger plunged through soft meat, easy and clean. Its what it deserved right. After all the Grimm wouldn't give them any mercy. So she shouldn't without the blink of an eye. But as she blinked her eyes. She felt a moist sensation forming in her eyelids. She was crying.

_Lavender__ angel ascends from darkness_


	3. Argent

Argent

_"Beware that the light is fading. Beware as the dark returns."_

It was like it always was, he walked the silent edgeless cliffs. He was as silent as the mist. It clung to his coat. Gloire glossed in the wet wind its spikes protruded through his heavy jacket. It kept most of the cold at bay but some chilled his bones. He didn't have a destination in mind it was like wandering with a purpose. He loved to come to the peak. Look at Vale from afar. It was truly breath taking from above. The olden architecture mixed with the new more modern motifs created a unique spectacle. It was like history and the future battling for dominance over a city that accepted both.

"Brr its cold" He spoke as if waiting for the haze to respond. Rubbing his hands together to ward away the frost that eased its way into his finger tips.

As Angus continued to walk he noticed a small flower blooming against the snow. Despite being in such a harsh environment it chose to flourish instead of wither away. Seize the moment where there is no competition and always come out on top. Even the trees had all but been striped of their leaves. He picked the argent flower. A Snow Lily was its name. A petite flower. He tucked it into his shirt pocket. As his head edged upwards, he stopped.

"Woah now buddy take a step back and I won't have to...~" Angus jumped back, The Beowolf leaped forward, trying to rip him to pieces.

"Feisty one aren't you! Got a lot of spunk." He continued to dodge its slow lumbering swings. There were much better fighters in a boys locker room, armed with nothing but towels dipped in water. It did't relent its assault. Still waving its arms as if they were a threat.

"You have lots of gusto I'll give you that, but seriously stop its not safe for your health!" He flipped over its head, he pressed his feet into its back. Kicking with all his might. The Beowolf was sent hurtling towards the jagged rocks below the cliffs. As he brushed himself off. His smug care free expression vanished.

"I see. If that's how its going to be. En Garde!" He reached into his coat. Drawing the not so subtle weapon. A large mace with spikes sticking out of all sides of the rounded surface. Without a moment's hesitation, they leaped at him. In a flash of silver petals he was gone. The Beowolves were dumbstruck. Examining the area where he once was.

"Merde Seriously! I can't believe you fell for that!" Angus fell from the trees above caving in ones skull in his decent. He swung in a wide circle scattering the Beowolves in all directions. Some scrambling to get away others to injured to retreat.

"Salop! You are not going to make it to easy for me, no?" The spiked ball dropped suspended from a thin silver chain. He swung it over his head like a lasso. He took aim at a group of them watching from afar. With a devilish grin he lit it fly. The ball soared through the air at incredible speed, as it struck the Beowolf in the jaw, its spikes sunk in. A pressure mechanism activated once released from its handle. It combusted into a dozen razor sharp 'petals' they shredded the surroundings into smithereens.

"Alas, poor Monsieur Argent will have one with zero challenge." He purposefully turned his back to the forrest. The Alpha approached in stealth. Angus could feel its glare upon his skin. He removed the sheath from Gloire a small blade was hidden away. For emergency situations only. He felt weightless as a strong weight forced him over the cliff tumbling down with him. He hacked away cleaving through its body multiple times. It bit down on his shoulder, teeth sinking in. He screamed in agony, with one last triumphant stab he pierced the heart of the Grimm. They slammed into the snow with a **thud**. Everything was motionless. Until one of them started to move. Angus brushed the snow from his clothes.

"Tsk. Now I'm filthy!"

_Argent's shine blooms my soul, then brings me to my resting place_


	4. Crimson

Crimson prologue

_"Day and night will sever. Hope and Peace are lost forever."_

A fire truck whirred by. Smoke bellowed in the distance. The crimson sky reflected his nature. The streets clambered with people trying to find out what was happening.

_"Oh the humanity!" _They'd scream as chunks of desolate rubble crashed into the street below.

It made butterflies flutter in his stomach. It gave him goose bumps. It was an addiction. Not like a drug induced high. This was another high, adrenaline surged through his body. His axe cut through the door with ease. Setting fire's to abandoned buildings was his specialty after all. He needed to be properly equipped to deal with anything he encountered. The Government of the Vale found it much easier buying useless property then having to spend millions on existing ones. While spending much more on demolition to tear it down. So Jason was the answer. Signal student with Arsine on his rap sheet. The perfect candidate for them to puppeteer into doing their bidding.

He whistled a tune through his gas mask his headphones were on blocking out all noise, casually flipping the handle on his axe. It changed into a flame thrower.

"Cause I set fire! To the rain watch it burn as I touch your face!" He began to sing, squeezing the trigger, flames jetted out, sacrificing more into the devils inferno.

The sounds of whirring flames where unknown to him. He had done this many times before their words still ringing in his head.

_"You do what we say, we give you a clean slate. Simple isn't it."_

It was simple, one wrong can't make a right. Jason knew that more than anyone. But did making multiple wrongs with the right intensions be wrong. Of course it was. Jason was the bag guy growing up. He was big and bulky so people labeled him a thug. Despite his naturally gentle nature. When he handled fire he was like a different person. A switch that let out the other guy.

He looked into the mirror. Soot had stuck to his gas mask. He furiously tried to rub it away but to no avail. The harder he tried the more of a problem the music became. Turning it off. He was exposed to the horrors of a fire. He could hear a women screaming. The cries of people inside oblivious to him. As they banged on the doors wishing to be saved. He didn't know. He didn't know they were in here. Otherwise... He was rushed into action. He chopped down the door where the women was banging. Inside was a Faunus family. The husband and child unconscious. The women was some still standing.

"Oh Thank god you came to help us!" She screamed hugging Jason. He didn't wait around. Looping the husband over his shoulders. He removed his mask placing it over the child so they could breath. He hoisted the child into his arms. As he exited the building with the family firefighters were on the scene. They took the people off of him. The people thanked him profusely they chanted his name.

_"Jason Callaghan, the hero!" _

He didn't deserve that. If it hand't been for a tiny bit of soot on his visor. Those people would be dead, and he could add triple homicide to the list of his crimes. He turned a corner forever walking away on whatever moment of recognition he had. Cause he didn't deserve it. They shouldn't think him a hero. More like the villain with nowhere else to go. Nothing else to turn too...

"Bravo, Mr Callaghan, Bravo!" A woman clapped she was tall and slender. Her eyes glowed in the darkened alley. His aura screamed for him to run but he held it back, something made him resist. Her teeth unsettled him, two of them were much longer actually protruding out of her lips because of their length.

"What do you want?!" Jason's voice quivered, her grin turned nasty in a matter of seconds.

"I want you to do something for me." The woman terrified Jason to the point he felt his knees wanting to give up. Her voice seemed to echo from everywhere scraping furiously into his scalp puncturing his skull. The pressure was intense. He felt his blood boil in her presence.

"Why the fuck would I do something for a stranger?!" Jason shouted disrespectfully at the older women she hissed in response.

"Because a rat like you has nowhere to go! No future! What I'm offering is a future! In exchange for continued information about the Beacon students, any crimes they commit. Anything they do that is illegal! I want to know. In exchange you get to go to Beacon. Live out your dreams Jason." Her offer was repilsize yet enticing at the same time. It was the complete balance between wanting to spit on her offer. Or consider it.

"I'm not a snitch. I can't do tha...~" He was interrupted by her yet again

"No! You are useless scum that is only good for one thing and one thing only! For you thats information and your knack for fighting. I've seen it, your pretty handy with Blackfyre, military grade weapon used by the Vale Special Forces. Your in fact the most adept at using it then anyone I've ever seen. So using those skills you could infiltrate Beacon with ease. Getting you in leave that to me otherwise all you have to do is meet me every month and tell me absolutely everything! You understand worm. Otherwise I'll turn you into the cops for attempted murder and Arsine. Do we have an agreement." She held out her hand offering him the deal of a life time. All he'd have to do is sacrifice his ideals. With hesitation he took her hand in a firm handshake. What had he gotten himself into this time.

_Crimson's fire lights the way_


	5. Ruby Rose

Ruby Rose

_Legends. Stories scattered through time. Mankind has grown quite fond of recounting the exploits of heroes and villains, forgetting so easily that we are remnants, byproducts, of a forgotten past._

_Man, born from dust, was strong, wise, and resourceful, but he was born into an unforgiving world. An inevitable darkness - creatures of destruction; the creatures of Grimm - set their sights on man and all of his creations. These forces clashed, and it seemed the darkness was intent on returning man's brief existence to the void. __However, even the smallest spark of hope is enough to ignite change, and in time, man's passion, resourcefulness, and ingenuity led them to the tools that would help even the odds. This power was appropriately named Dust. __Nature's wrath in hand, man lit their way through the darkness, and in the shadow's absence came strength, civilization, and most importantly, life. __But even the most brilliant lights eventually flicker and die, and when they are gone... darkness will return. __So you may prepare your guardians, build your monuments to a so-called 'free world', but take heed... there will be no victory in strength._

* * *

It was a dark night, the shattered moon lay motionless in the starry sky. The tempting night filled with possibilities for the good… and the bad. Roman Torchwick and his gang strolled through the moonlit night as if it were their own. They looked up 'From Dust Till Dawn' the sign read. Roman reignited his Cigar before advancing through the door. Roman walked to the counter flicking the burning bud onto the table top.

"Do you have any idea how hard it is to find a Dust shop open this late?" One of the henchman raised his gun to the shop keepers head.

"P-Please just take my Lien and leave" The elderly man pleaded.

"Shhh, shhh, shhh, shhh, calm down, we're not here for your money" Roman turned to his henchman.

"Grab the dust" He said with slightly more malice.

The Henchman took out some tubes to fill the dust.

"Crystals. Burn. Uncut" Another Henchman placed an empty briefcase on the counter, the display housed different colored crystals.

One of the Henchman filling the tube heard the sound of music around the corner. He left the dust dispenser to investigate. When he reached the end of the corner he saw a small girl in a red hood listening to music and reading a magazine. He walked over to her and motions for her to lower her head phones.

"Y-yes" The quirky girl responded.

"I said, put your hands in the air, now!" He yelled his motions were not threatening in the slightest to the little girl.

"Are you... robbing me?" She tilted her head quizzically.

"Yes?" The henchman shrugged in frustration.

"Ooohhh..." Her lips twisted into a smile.

Roman and the henchman had just finished stealing the crystals and dust. They heard a grunt followed by a high pitch Hyah! The henchman flew straight past him and out one of the windows. Roman nods in Ruby's direction dispatching another goon after her.

Outside the first henchman struggles to his feet. He wobbled around just managing to steady himself. _That Girl is strong_ he thought. She crashed through the window another goon at her feet knocking both henchmen out. She pulled her scythe Crescent Rose from behind her back. She flipped the scythe over her head striking it into the ground.

"Okay… Get her" The Henchmen followed through with Romans orders leaving the dust shop. They charge. Ruby spins on the handle of her scythe kicking one across the face, she pulls crescent rose out of the ground, firing one shot propelling the pommel of the gun into the face of a goon. She fired again, slamming the side of the weapon into another henchman while using the momentum she had to dodge an incoming rifle shot. She got close to the last guy propping him into the air, following him up she beat him into Romans feet.

"Well Red, I think we can all say it's been an eventful evening, and as much as I'd love to stick around..." Roman raised his cane and opened the bottom to reveal a rifle with a cross grid "...I'm afraid this is where we part ways." Roman fired a red blast at Ruby. Ruby shot the ground dodging the blast. When the light cleared Roman was gone. She saw him climbing the ladder of a nearby building.

"You okay if I go after him?"

The shopkeeper gave her a short _"_Uh huh_", _and Ruby set off.

"Hey!" Ruby readied herself for combat.

"Persistent..." Roman paused at the ledge.

A getaway air jet raised up and opened the hatch to allow Roman inside.

"End of the line, Red." Roman turned holding a red crystal dust crystal.

He threw it at her feet and fired one shot, the red blast reaches the red crystal creating a large fiery explosion.

"Whoa-ho-ho" Roman cheered as bellowing smoke blew around the roof top

The smoke cleared two people stood protecting Ruby. A woman in a purple cape stood farther in front casting a circle of protection. Just above the collapsed Ruby stood a knight in in blue and gray armor with blue straps covering the chest and dark blue jeans. He held a large circular shield over the two of them. Glynda Goodwitch waved her wand releasing several bolts of purple energy. Marcus thrust his lance forward shooting out an arc of electricity.

"We got a huntress and huntsman!" Roman staggered as the airship was buffeted by the magic.

A woman got up from the cockpit and traded places with Roman.

The woman reached the back and her arms and chest lit up like cinders, aiming a burst of energy at Glynda and Marcus. Glynda blocked it, Marcus jumps away avoiding the blast. Two red symbols glow on the floor pillars of fire erupted from beneath. Glynda and Marcus rolled away from the explosion, which destroyed part of the roof, and Glynda magically gathered the shards to create a large arrow, which she hurtles at the craft. The fiery woman shattered the arrow with several blasts of fire. The wreckage separates and reshapes into more arrows that encircle the jet, but the woman summoned several glowing rings around herself that expand and destroy the shards.

Ruby, finally joining the fight, reverted her scythe into its rifle form to fire at the woman, Marcus raised his shield Final Elysium and launched the beam at the woman who blocked each shot and pulse. The woman created several blazing circles around her three opponents. Glynda telekinetically pushed Ruby and Marcus and rolled out of the explosions radius, looking up she saw the hatch close and the craft fly away.

"Y-you two are hunters..." Ruby's face became awe stricken "Can I have your autograph?!"

**SLAP!**

"I hope that you realize that your actions tonight will not be taken lightly, young lady. You put yourself and others in great danger." Glynda paced angrily holding her wand and tablet.

"Wait I'm confused you're not a huntsmen" Ruby asked Marcus who laughed uneasily.

"I'm a new student at Beacon, my father had Glynda pick me up." Marcus shuddered at the mention of Glynda's name. Obviously she was as terrifying to him as she was to her.

"If it were up to me, you'd be sent home... With a pat on the back..." Ruby smiles "...And a slap on the wrist." She slapped her ridding crop hard against the table earning a shriek from Ruby and Marcus.

"But... there is someone here who would like to meet you." Glynda stood aside and the door opened to reveal an older gentleman

"Ruby Rose..." He leaned in to get a better look at her "You... have silver eyes."

"Ugh..." That statement earned an awkward moan.

"So! Where did you learn to do _this?_" He showed her a video of the fight outside the shop.

"Si-signa.l" Ruby shrunk down.

"They taught you to use one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed?" The man said in shock.

"Well, one teacher in particular." Ruby said excitedly.

"I see..." He placed a plate of cookies on the table.

Ruby eyed them, she took one and ate it in one bite. She took another and another until they were all gone. Gaining a shocked look from Marcus who watched in utter awe.

"It's just that I've only seen one other scythe-wielder of that skill before. A dusty, old crow..."

"Mmmm! Thash muh unkul!" Ruby mumbled with her mouth full, clearly embarrassed she swallows her food in haste "Sorry, that's my uncle Qrow! He's a teacher at Signal. I was complete _garbage_ before he took me under his wing. And now, I'm all like- Hooowaaah! Witchaaaa!" Ruby started making Karate noises, Making Marcus laugh, Glynda scowled at him making him stop.

"So I've noticed" The man looked back at the tablet "And what is an adorable girl such as yourself doing at a school designed to train warriors" He asked

"Well... I want to be a Huntress." Ruby uneasily answered the question

"You want to slay monsters" He continued to ask

"Yeah! I only have two more years of training left at Signal! And then I'm going to apply to Beacon" her tempo in talking increased "You see, my sister's starting there this year, and she's trying to become a Huntress, and I'm trying to become a Huntress cause I wanna help people. My parents always taught us to help others, so I thought, 'Hey, I might as well make a career out of it! I mean the police are alright, but Huntsmen and Huntresses are just so much more romantic and exciting and cool and really, **gosh**, you know!" Ruby flipped out bursting with excitement.

Glynda, Ozpin and Marcus studied her.

"Do you know who I am" Ozpin asked wondering if the little girl knew who he in fact was.

"You're Professor Ozpin. You're the headmaster at Beacon." Ruby answered easily

"Hello." Ozpin smiled at her finally having a formal introduction with her.

"Nice to meet you." Ruby beamed, nodding in respect.

"You want to come to my school" Ozpin asked his final question.

"More than anything." Ruby's eyes filled with wonder.

Ozpin and Glynda shared some brief looks. Marcus gave Ruby the thumbs up, she smiled a big toothy grin.

"Well okay" Ozpin shrugged as if it was that simple, well maybe it was.


	6. The First Day

The First Day

* * *

At the Airport.

* * *

The port was loud, airships flying in all directions. The warmer climate was a change for some people, like Marcus, he missed the cold. Heat he didn't know what do with heat. He walked unaccompanied peerless in this new school. Pacing alongside the other soon to be students their footsteps not missing a beat. He solemnly stared at his feet. His hands ruffled through his hair feeling the bristles of fur growing on his scalp. He inched nervously, to the untrained eye it just looked like he was scratching his head. If one looked close he was itching the flees that nestled into the fur.

"Hey your going the wrong way!" Someone grabbed his shoulder spinning him around. In his day dream he'd obviously began wandering off.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to stray." He didn't look up his voice was low. Scared of what she would say when she looked into his eyes. He felt them glowing, the purple iris' felt like burning orbs inside his skull, he blinked it away and the green returned.

"Hey, you don't need to apologize. We are all in it together" He looked up. Well she was a girl, that much was evident. She wore a purple leather jacket, and tight fitting black jeans that eventuated her legs quite exquisitely. She wasn't considerably well endowed for her age but she made up for it with her hips and breathtaking looks. She bared long straight jet black hair that had one long streak of purple highlights going through its length. And her deep purple eyes reminded him of his… when they were glowing that is… She had a gentle and soft smile and her grip was strong despite having such small hands.

"The perks of not knowing anybody, I guess." He smiled weakly returning the favor. He didn't really ever interact with humans. What experience he had was when they had weapons in hand and were threatening to kill him for being a monster. The two of them strolled around the airfield. As they neared the Bull-Head they could overhear some screams and chants. A fight was about to break out. Marcus had little interaction with these sorts of things so he was eager to check it out.

"I want to see whats going on." Marcus motioned for her to follow him but she stood her ground, fumbling around in her bag. Pulling out a camera. She flicked it on and tested it, aiming the lens at him and snapping a quick picture.

"I don't derive any pleasure from petty squabbles but my viewers might." She stormed off into the crowd getting a commanding lead ahead of him.

He shook his head and walked over to the mass of people. He shoved his way to the front, the pitt of people how were jaunting and cheering made it hard for him to get to the front. A gigantic beast of a man stood at one end, on the other a more confident smaller teenager with frost white hair. The much larger guy, was an intimidating sight to behold, Marcus made out through the carnage that he wore a strange red and black coat, with similar designed jeans. Short cropped black hair and a slight beard growing around his face his eyes were rich gold if there was any other kind. A gas mask was strapped to his belt. Marcus wondered why?

If the other guy was scared he was great at not showing it. His stature was confident and well composed. His frost white hair was matched by near ghost white skin. He had soft pinkish red eyes that confirmed that he was in fact an albino. He wore a silver hoodie that was unzipped showing off an incredibly unique weapon. Their was a belt clipped around his waist with the head of a silver bullet on its buckle. He had pads covering up his elbows and knees that gave off the impression he was a skateboarder. Finally he wore a pair of brown gloves with climbing grips on his wrists.

"Take, it, back!" The giant shouted. From Marcus' stand point it appeared like the silver clad kid was the one who started it. But his mind was open to interpretation at this point.

"Pourquoi? I, me I would never do such a thing." He spoke in a strange accent and spoke in a funny dialect that Marcus didn't understand. But in the context Marcus assumed he said something like; Why?

"I said take it back!" The larger guy was starting to get aggressive he shoved someone away who tried to restrain him. Marcus could see things escalating soon.

"I said you looked familiar, no? In Orlais their was someone who looked exactly like you. He set a building on fire and almost killed seven people." The blondes hand snaked into his jacket gripping the handle of his weapon he could sense the fight coming too.

"I didn't set any buildings on fire. So take it back!" The giant charged swinging his axe with great strength. The smaller teen disappeared in a puff of smoke. The axe slammed into the stone embedding itself deep within the concrete.

"Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. That was very rude. You should be more careful with such a dangerous weapon." The albino bobbed and swung the morning star at the giant. Whom kicked the weapon away grabbing the albino by the color picking him and holding him high over his own head. Throwing him back into the crowd.

"For such a weak fighter you talk big game." The larger guy taunted smirking while he retrieved his weapon.

"It isn't all about strength me ami. Speed is a great asset too." The albino darted back onto the field kicking the giant square across the jaw. The Giant responded by punching the albino across the jaw knocking him down. He readied his axe like the executioner doing his rounds. Marcus threw himself in the way pulling out his shield. Once the axe struck Final Elysium it bounced off deflecting the full hit. Marcus thrust forward staggering the larger guy. He lowered his shield just enough to talk.

"I've heard a lot about Beacon from my mother, The best Remnant had to offer... yeah right!" Marcus pushed the two guys backwards. Everyone cleared away from the intervener. Giving him free passage to leave the mob and board the aircraft. Someone snuck away from the huddled mass and followed him aboard. Soon after the whole group of them dispersed and it was just the two boys left.

"For whats its worth. I'm sorry. My names Jason." The much larger guy called Jason held out his hand to help up the albino.

"As I like to say, Its lost with the wind. My name is Angus Agent, at your service." The albino known as Angus bowed curiously once haws on his feet.

"Judging by your accent I can assume your from Orlais?" Jason asked making small talk with the person he had just tried to decapitate… funny how things turn out.

"No, not Or-Lai-s its pronounced Or-Lay." Angus corrected Jason's pronunciation making him grunt in annoyance.

"Yea. I meant that. So whats it like over there?" The two began to walk towards the bull-head.

"Well my friend. The beaches are warm the women are beautiful. Its paradise besides the war torn region and the dysfunctional government other than that its parfait." Angus' voice trailed out as the two soon disappeared into the other mindless chatter on the ship. Lavender turned the camera towards her self as the footage from the previous events died out.

"Interesting first day If I do say so myself. I'm Lilian Lavender and you stay classy Kingdom of Vale." She winked turning off the camera and ending the live stream from her blog. She checked the ratings and she had received over three thousand views.

"Only thee thousand. Damn not as popular as I thought it would be." She pouted before bouncing her way towards the bull head thinking up new ways to boost her viewer ship.

* * *

On the Bull-head.

* * *

Marcus stared out the window scanning the buildings it looked nothing like his home, the missing snow replaced by vibrant sun. The buildings all looked different they had lost their cozy charm they all had back at Solitude. Their were no fires raging in the streets, people often lit bonfires to warm themselves in the fierce cold. He never had much of a problem with it though. He liked trudging through the snow. Their he wouldn't have to worry about being persecuted they already wanted him dead so he had no need to hide who he really was.

"I know you!" Someone said from behind him. He froze. This could get ugly real fast if she knew about him properly. He didn't turn to face the girl her sweet voice reminded him of someone. But she probably wasn't talking to him nobody knew him here. Where he grew up only few others new him by face. Many knew him by name. They called him a Butcher. A Murderer. The Big Bad Wolf was the most common of them all. They wanted to cut him open and fill his belly with stones. He shuddered at the very thought of people attempting it. Back at Solitude he realized, they were very barbaric.

"I was told it was nice to talk back to people" She stamped her foot on the ground. Obviously she wasn't use to not getting her way. Marcus knew the type plenty of rich kids were he grew up. She huffed but then she had a bright idea, a light bulb moment.

"Marcus Byron son of Tom Byron head of the Schnee Dust Company security, my father organized the fight you were in...~"

"It's Byron-Hale." His blunt statement was at least a conversation starter. Even if he did interject her mid speech.

"Hi yourself!" Weiss said slightly irritated by his harsh responses, she didn't know why he was giving such a cold shoulder.

"I'm sorry, I didn't think anybody knew me here" He turned to look at her. It was Weiss Schnee. The heiress to the Schnee dust Company he had heard off her before. But the stories held no expense in detailing her beauty. Marcus was star struck by her at a glance. And that was just a glance, at a full confrontation he felt his knees go wobbly and he almost collapsed on the spot.

"Its alright I knew you by face. I've never actually met you before." Weiss held out her hand. It was obvious what she wanted him to do. Was this a way of getting back at her father. Using her dad's most trusted friend's son in some twisted mind game. Marcus found it hard to trust her but he reached out and gripped her hand. As he looked down as his hand he saw the nails on his hands were in the form of sharp claws. He retreated from the handshake at lightning speed jabbing his hand far into his pocket.

"It's quite alright… I've heard a lot about you Ms Schnee." He bowed out of respect. She didn't understand why he was doing such a thing.

"You don't have to bow you know Its not like I'm going to fire your father cause you looked at me wrong!" Weiss didn't like the way he did it. He held the position for a few seconds longer.

"Really! For a second I was a little worried for that shit heap." Marcus fake sighed, showing his relationship with his father to snow haired girl.

"Daddy issues hungh?" She suggested with a eyebrow raise.

"You have no idea." Marcus rolled his eyes.

* * *

A few minutes later.

* * *

The airship sailed over The Kingdom of Vale all of the students jeered towards the window to take a look at masterpiece city they called home. From this altitude it was truly gorgeous.

"Quite a sight isn't it?l" Jason touched the window he missed his small apartment in the residential district it wasn't the safest place, it wasn't the cleanest in the Vale. But it was home.

"Have you seen Orlais? Puts this to shame." Angus turned from the window imagining his own home in his head, picturing its every beautiful detail.

"Nope. Not ever." Jason said through his teeth holding back the fact that he was lying.

"Merde. I feel bad for you having never seen what true beauty looks like." Angus joked poking the giant. Jason shoved him to the side with a little to much force and he went barreling into a girl in red.

"I am sorry I tripped." He looked up and stared into her silver eyes. "But I can say without a doubt it was destiny, belle dame." He got off her with much hesitation and offered her his hand.

"Hehe. Your accents funny." Ruby stifled a laugh but blushed at the comment. Angus' eye twitched when she said his accent was funny. Angus stared lovingly into Ruby's eyes when it was replaced by a much more sinister pair filled with hatred.

"Watch where you're going next time!" Yang snapped she clutched her hair which had been pulled slightly in the tumble down Angus jumped into Ruby's arms terrified by Yangs Ember Celica, which she flaunted meant to intimidate the albino. Jason sprang into action.

"I'm sorry he's just taking the blame for me" Jason stepped between them clutching his axe for dear life. Yang saw Jason and straightened out her hair and her clothes.

"Well… All's forgiven. Whats your name." Yang purred trailing her fingers over his leather clad chest.

"Not interested." He grabbed Angus and tried to make a run for it.

"You… can call me…~!" Yang tried to chase after them but Ruby had other plans.

"Yang!" Ruby dropped Angus and punched Yang. The two of them disappeared into a cloud of fists teeth and kicks.

"Seriously! Not interested!" Angus freed himself from Jason's grasp as the two were clear from the two sisters.

"What was there a problem with that?" Jason looked confused what was the problem?

"Um did you see that girl?!"

* * *

Ten Minutes later.

* * *

The fleet of airships flew over the prestigious Beacon Academy. The warms suns rays glistened off the walls light bouncing off the windows. From up there it truly was a beacon. The ships began to dock. All the students began walking out. Lavender was shoved aside by someone clearly airsick as he began hurling at the nearest rubbish bin.

"Gross!" She gagged, holding back vomiting herself. She stood and marveled at the fantastic building which was grander than any she had ever seen in her lifetime. Her mother would have loved to do a story on this place. To bad Lavender was going to get exclusive footage first. She flipped out the camera and began to stream the video, commentating on her way down the 'yellow brick road'.

Marcus and Weiss were the last ones off the transport behind them the doors sealed and it took off again. They walked down the clean path Weiss' helpers behind them

"Well... Actually, my friends are here now, bye!" They heard Yang yell as she dashed off with several other students. Leaving Ruby twirling in the dust.

"Wait, where are you going?! Are we supposed to go to our dorms? Where are our dorms? Do we have dorms? I don't know what I'm doing..." Ruby's head was spinning, she stopped but was still reeling. After a moment she fell backwards colliding with Weiss' luggage.

"What are you doing?!" Weiss squealed with rage. Her face flushed pink seething with anger.

"Uh, sorry!" Ruby got up trying desperately to fix everything into working order.

"Sorry?!" Weiss paused her lip quivered "Do you have any idea of the damage you could have caused?" Weiss burst with fury. Her whole body flailing. In Angus's words with much gusto!

"Uuhhh..." Ruby responded still in a daze she picked up one of the luggage laying on the floor

"Weiss, she said she was sor…" Marcus tried calming her down, and restrain her all at the same time.

"NO!" She shrieked making him jump back to avoid getting decimated by her swinging fists and kicks.

"Give me that!" Weiss snatched the container "This is _Dust_ - mined and purified from the Schnee quarry!" She showed Ruby the contents of the vial. It was a red powder that looked like all the other dust she had seen before.

"Uuuhhhh..."

"What are you, brain-dead? Dust! Fire, water, lightning" She pointed at Marcus "Energy!" She shook the vial, dust sprayed out coating Ruby's face with it.

"I... I know..." Ruby started coughing from the dust leak.

"Are you even listening to me? Is any of this sinking in? What have you got to say for yourself?!"

Ruby, who had been receiving more and more Dust to her face, finally sneezed, it erupted into a full-blown explosion of flame, snowflakes, and electricity. Marcus even thinks in that split second he saw love hearts. The bottle Weiss had been holding flew over the courtyard and at the feet of a shadowy girl.

"Unbelievable! This is exactly the kind of thing I was talking about!" Weiss and Marcus completely covered in soot and other unknown substances.

"Why me?!" Marcus groaned holding his fist to the gods.

"I'm really, _really_ sorry!" Ruby apologized face flushed from embarrassment. Weiss' attitude had rubbed off on Marcus and he joined the screaming match

"Are you kidding me, I didn't do anything! Why just why?!" Marcus joined Weiss and yelled at Ruby for the damage done to his entire charcoaled body.

"Finally someone agrees with me! What are you even _doing_ here? Aren't you a little young to be attending Beacon?" Weiss and Marcus ganged up on Ruby looming over her. Two giant shadows as she slunk down retreating from the pair.

"This isn't your ordinary combat school!" Marcus yelled joining in the bombardment of harsh statements.

"It's not just sparring and practice, you know! We're here to fight monsters, so... watch where you're going!" Weiss finished Marcus' sentence their yelling was in sync and they looked like a rehearsed debate team.

"Hey, I said I was sorry, princess!" Finally fed up Ruby yelled back. But the two didn't even flinch as the small girl in red yelled back.

"Hey do you know who she is." Marcus grit his teeth, his now emerging fangs pressing into his gums he snarled swallowing the blood that soon plagued his mouth.

"It's heiress, actually." Marcus was interrupted and Ruby and Weiss turned to look at the source of the interruption. "Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company. One of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world."

"Finally! Some recognition!" Weiss smiled smugly. Marcus held out his hands presenting her like a prized contest winning poodle, with confetti showering behind her.

"The same company infamous for its controversial labor forces and questionable business partners" Blake twiddled the vial of dust in her hand

"Wha- How dare you- The nerve of... Ugh!" Weiss was close to drawing Myrtenaster. Marcus saw this finally coming to his senses decided to drag her away.

"Weiss lets just go, we are sorry for getting angry it won't happen again." He took the vial from Blakes hand and handed it to Weiss. Who starred for few moments before storming off with him. Marcus looked back and smiled apologetically, Ruby nodded and he turned to chase after the heiress.

"I promise I'll make this up to you! I guess I'm not the only one having a rough first day... So, what's..!" Ruby watched the mysterious girl walk away leaving just as fast as her mysterious entrance.

"Welcome to Beacon..." Ruby said in a depressed tone collapsing to the floor.

"Hey... I'm Jaune." A teenage guy with messy blonde hair and dark blue eyes offered her his hand.

"Ruby. Aren't you the guy that threw up on the ship?" Ruby smiled cheekily a hinting smile formed on her face.

* * *

A/N

Orlais is my creation of another region in RWBY. Its heavily inspired by france and the Language Angus sometimes speaks in is French and his accent is also french.


	7. Into the Night we Stray

Into the night we stray

* * *

_"This will be the day we've waited for. This will be the day we open up the door."_

The assembly hall was crowded, Laveder found herself squished between dozens of other students, she was desperate to find a way out of the crowd.

Angus attempted to mingle with other students with lots of success he became the center of attention quickly regaling tales of Orlais and his culture to the other students.

Jason stood near the front of the crowd everyone keeping clear of him, like he was a ticking time bomb way past its counter, ready to blow. Atleast thats how he saw the situation.

Marcus stood away from Weiss as she crept up on that girl from before, Ruby he thought her name was? He looked away from the two of them to the stage, Ozpin stood there with Glynda Goodwitch, they hadn't moved since they got there. His eyes began to wander over the crowd. Nobody caught his attention, but a girl took her place beside him she was different. He couldn't quite name it. A certain glint in her eyes that the other students lacked. Whoever the girl was Marcus knew from the solid expression on her face, that she had seen some nasty things in her life.

Her clothing was nothing special, she wore a custom black blazer with a silver skull and swords going through them. On her Jacket pocket the words Reaper INC. was embroidered in silver letters. Underneath the un zipped jacket she also wore a silver shirt with the words **"Catch me if you can!"** In bold black letters. She wore tight black jeans that pressed around her muscular legs fittingly. Strapped around her thighs and knees were a form of leather armor that was once silver in color but had been rubbed to a meek grey. Her combat boots made her stand at least one inch taller. Beyond that strapped to her hips were two silver katanas with a flowering design that flowed naturally along the blades. Marcus was unsettled by standing near her, her face was ever so familiar like seeing someone in the background of a movie then seeing them in another movie. You can't place the face, but you remember it.

* * *

Lavender held her video camera in hand scanning it back and fourth over the main crowd. Beacon Induction Ceremony. Now that would have been a great blog update. Her lens flickered over Ozpin. The mysterious headmaster of Beacon. Would cover a great interview but he wouldn't do it. Glynda? To boring. She nobody in the room. Many of them could be interesting however.

Lavender got bumped into by a girl. She looked at her. And instantly fell in awe of the blonde goddess that stood before her. Whoever this was she taught the torches to burn bright and beautiful, Lavender thought she was quite possibly the prettiest girl she had ever seen in he entire lifetime. And her mother interviewed famous actresses! Her face was so soft and perfect Lavender flushed green with jealousy. Her hair was tied in two pig tails that flowed elegantly with luscious waves and curls. Lavender could swear this girl could pull off any hair style, and make it look fantastic!

Her clothing style however seemed to skip out on practicality and instead made the girl look even more attractive. She wore an amber colored tank top that looked like it was sewn specifically for her. It showed of an ample amount of cleavage that made Lavender envious. She also donned a black mini skirt with black under shorts. A belt tied around to keep them stable. A pair of metal gauntlets with spikes sticking out the knuckles were strapped to the belt. She had two dangly gold bracelets that seemed out of place on her god like figure yet Lavender barely took notice. As the final striking thing about the girl was her crystal blue eyes and crimson lips which curled into an apologetic smile.

"Terribly sorry. Is it damaged?" Her voice was proper and Lavender found herself speechless, after a while the blonde realized she wasn't getting a response and moved on.

"Now that! That is someone who would look great on camera!" She cursed mentally kicking herself. "Mental note to self. Find out who that was."

* * *

Angus was talking with his new found friends. When he felt a dark presence way over him. It was something sinister, and overwhelming. Something grazed past him, it felt cold. Metallic to the touch. It was a glance but Angus only needed a glance. The shadowy silhouette was intense its eyes were deep purple and seared with a certain kind of hatred. In Angus' words he had the face of someone with nothing left to lose… or just bizarre. He shoved his way past Angus.

"Merde! Watch where you're going!" Angus shoved back, realizing the mistake he had just made.

Now that he had gotten a good look at him, Angus took a hesitant step back. Pale white skin contrasting to his jet black hair. A large jagged brutal scar jutted down the right side of his face. For some strange reason. He sported armor to the initiation. What, luggage's to over rated? They were colored ebony with purple accents around the trims and edges. His armor was covering him from head to do, with big bulky shoulder cauldrons. It must have weighed a ton just to walk around in. A hoodie was seen underneath, but its material was unusual. It was made from chain mail adding to the already solid defense. There were two designs on the armor. One on the cauldron, the other painted in white on the breastplate. The one on the breastplate looked like the skull of a Grimm. It was hard to tell which one as they all looked to some extent, similar. The one on the shoulder was the most recognizable next to the Schnee dust logo. Hell half the people in the room were sporting the brand. Angus looked to his own weapon, some of the parts where from them too. It was the Blackstone Industries logo. Angus thought little of it.

"I was told from a young age. That it is rude to stare. Please turn your gaze from me, I find it… annoying." His words stung with every word, it was like listening to a snake's tongue roll. The accent ever so alluring yet the sounds it made sting. When he spoke it was slow, letting Angus take in every word. It was an interesting way of talking. It got the point right across.

"Sorry. Interesting armor." Angus pointed to it, making the other guy squint sizing up the albino.

"Yes." He looked down at Angus coat. No beyond it. Looking at his weapon. He tilted his head once, twice, thrice until he finally spoke. "Your weapon. Morning Star. Weak." The stranger laughed before continuing to walk.

"I was told from a young age. That it is rude to be a dick." He mocked. Looking around he saw people were staring. "Sorry."

* * *

Jason was prodded in the back with something pointed. It almost pierced his tight fired jacked but Jason jumped away recoiling from the sharp points.

"Woah watch where your going!" Jason flicked the over sized… Pitchfork? "What are you a farmer?"

"Argh quite the opposite." The response in all honesty to Jason. Was unexpected.

"No! You can't be. That's just impossible!" Jason's face lit up like a little kid on christmas.

"Whats there to understand'? Whats impossible?" The person was confused. What was swimming through Jason's mi…~!

"Your a pirate!" Jason was literally breathless after that statement he took a few steps back, to marvel in amazement at the person standing in front of him.

Whoever this was he was certainly dressed the part. Blood red silk wardrobe by the looks of it. His clothes were designed in the most flourishing patters imaginable perfectly symmetrical yet none of it making any sense to Jason. It was like every time he looked over every speck of detail it changed by the smallest fraction. Flowering and flowing designs rolling all the way down, from the shoulders to the ankles. It was the most impressive pieces of clothing he'd ever seen in his lifetime. The weapon, not a pitchfork quite the opposite.

It was a trident. Intricate gold designed to look beautiful, yet it seemed to lack practicality. However the three points were sharper than anything he'd ever seen. The points near invisible to the naked eye, so sharp he could pierce the wings of a fly with expert precision. His face was in some ways. Not to different from Jason's. Of course they looked different. But they had similar facial hair. It looked better on the pirate than himself however. It was typical short shaved around the cheeks and lip area. It made him look ever so badass. But of course Jason thought most beards looked badass. His hair was carefully styled it looked like it took a lot of work, yet it seemed so natural.

_"Why did everyone have black hair?" Jason thought to himself taking a mental note to check everyone else for blac hair._

"You see. Where I come from. Its kind of rude to stair." The pirate chuckled. He bowed before Jason.

"Vincent. Put Kingian away." Professor Ozpin spoke up making the Pirate now known as Vincent to withdraw the weapon.

He twisted its golden handle and the weapon turned into a sea of flowing gold. Of course that was just an illusion. Inside gears were moving metal plates were shifting and soon it turned much smaller compacting and compressing onto his hand. It became a thick golden glove that covered his hand all the way up to his forearm. It was as beautifully decorated as the Trident it once was.

"Well. You sure are full of surprises." Jason wowed at that whole weapon transition. Even Blackfyre wasn't as cool as that.

* * *

"You!" Marcus was snapped back into reality. He heard Weiss' gut renting scream. Sure she was cute and all. But when she shrieked. He felt his entire body cringe. Rich girl with an annoying scream.

_"How very cliche…"_ He thought running a hand through his hair.

"Oh, God, it's happening again!" Ruby cowered in Yang's arms. Weiss was combat ready.

"You're lucky we weren't blown off the side of the cliff!" Weiss over exaggerated the explosion. Marcus laughed in the direction they were facing most likely would have landed in the fountain.

"Oh, my God, you really exploded..." Yang look disbelievingly at Ruby.

"It was an accident." Ruby explained to Yang. Taking her eyes of Weiss for the split second gave her time to rummage for something.

"It was an accident!" Ruby got off of Yang and said to Weiss, who in turn held out a pamphlet. Which she intended Ruby to read.

"What's this?" Ruby looked at the pamphlet

"The Schnee Dust Company is not responsible for any injuries or damages sustained while operating a Schnee Dust Company product. Although not mandatory, the Schnee Family highly encourages customers to read and familiarize themselves with this easy to follow guide to Dust applications and practices in the field." Weiss' voice droned with incredible speed. Marcus even had a hard time following her. That girl can speak fast.

"Uuhhh..?" Ruby moaned cluelessly.

"You really wanna start making things up to me?" Weiss' voice seemed fraction kinder.

"Absolutely!" This made Ruby happier she even chirped up in hype.

"Read this, and don't ever speak to me again." The spite in Weiss' voice returned revealing that the kindness was just a fallacy.

"Look, uh, it sounds like you two just got off on the wrong foot. Why don't you start over and try to be friends, okay?" Yang interrupted much to Ruby's joy.

"Yeah! Great idea, sis! Hello, Weiss! I'm Ruby! Wanna hang out? We can go shopping for school supplies!" Ruby held out her hand only for it to be rejected by Weiss.

"Yeah! And we can paint our nails and try on clothes and talk about cute boys, like tall, blonde, and scraggly over there!" Weiss' sarcasm was unintelligible to Ruby and Juane who picked up on the mention of his key features and the words 'cute boy'. He grinned rearing to get in there.

"We can! A; first order of business lets talk about your boyfriend!" Ruby pointed to Marcus who was blushing like he was the schoolgirl here. He turned away pretending not to hear anything.

"WHAT! He's not my… Hmph!" Weiss shocked about the assumption turned away from Ruby scowling furiously into the crowds. She looked at Marcus one time her lips curled into a curious form. That remained for a few seconds before she returned her gaze to the stage. It was at that moment Ozpin decided to speak. Everyones attention was drawn to the stage, where Professor Ozpin readied the microphone, with Glynda beside him. The atmosphere his silence created was aery to say the best. Everything was silent. Hanging on his every movements.

"I'll... keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge - to hone your craft and acquire new skills, and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction." The sea of students began whispering among themselves. "You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step."

"You will gather in the ballroom tonight; tomorrow, your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed." Glynda stepped up and spoke to the crowd only to have them ushered off.

"He seemed kind of... off." Ruby looked confused

"It's almost like he wasn't even there." Yang noted the thought was in everyone's minds. Why was he acting so different. I mean none of the students knew him personally but he wasn't like this to begin with was he. He gave the opposite in all their first impressions.

"I'm a natural blonde, you know!" Juane approached Weiss from the side cutting in to everyone's train of thought.

Weiss puts her hand to her face in exasperation. Marcus scowled at Juane eyes green with envy.

* * *

It was dark. Some would say a little to dark. To... quite. A night in the Vale was usually filled with the sounds of cars, and in the lesser districts some poor wench selling her trade. It was cruel like that. But not tonight. It was a special occasion. The homeless network had gotten word to stay away from the poor areas of town. There was someone out there. 5 had been abducted. 5 were never found presumed dead. All homeless. Nobody cared because of that fact which is why it was so easy. So easy for her to strike.

Chest slamming, heart racing. Lungs filled with exhaustion. Her feet carrying her as far as they could. Her shoeless souls scrapped against the concrete. A scream. So sharp it pierced the empty windows and abandoned buildings. She stumbled crashing into a alley shards of broken glass decorated the floor like razor diamonds. Her skin was slashed. The pain was unbearable. But she had seen what had happened to the others. She needed to get out of there. If only she had been told… Told about the one who patrolled the night. She sobbed tears splashing the floor in its simple pitter patter. Shakily she got back on her shredded feet. And hobbled down into the shadows.

"Is that what you think of me dear girl?" She froze. It was that same voice. Androgynous. It didn't belong to neither female or male. No hint of brave masculinity, or strong femininity. It was just in simplest terms. A voice. Thats what made it even more threatening.

"I didn't see anything. I'll just go." She sobbed knowing the answer before it came.

"Oh dear girl. We both I can't do that." A hand shot out of the dusk its fingers contorting in twisted misshapen ways. The girl felt sensation leave her body and she was being forced to walk closer. Her body twisting to the fingers will. She was just a puppet.

"Please… Let me go." She begged one last time, hoping to scrape some form of mercy from the bottom of barrel.

A smile coated in deep red lipstick. Pale yellow eyes tinted pink by some unknown. The lips were licked in an agonizingly slow pace, as if tasting the girls fear.

"Oh no my dear. I have great plans for you. The King has great plans for you."


	8. Pajama Party

Pajama Party

* * *

Inside the Ballroom.

* * *

_"__I don't wanna hear your absolution. Hope your ready for a revolution."_

The ballroom was a mess of sleeping bags boys and girls mashed together into one giant room. Sure it was cramped to some extent. The girls were sleeping on one side. The boys on another. This was the professors not so subtle way of saying "No fornicating. No flirting. No sleeping together." Of course not all obeyed the rules. Many endearing boys made advances and vice versa. Angus was one of those boys. He had a very particular target...

"A rose by any other name is just a sweet. Me fleur douce." He looked around acquiring the location of the girl known as Ruby Rose.

* * *

At the Girls side.

* * *

"Well isn't this quaint." Lavender looked around there were little places to put her sleeping bag but plenty of shiny things that caught her eye. Things like crystals and gold... Which were most likely fake, she however took no expense in taking what looked real.

There was however room where a friendly looking girl with short black and red hair was writing a letter or a journal she couldn't tell from this vantage point but the way she wasn't smiling giggling or making girly impressions all together probably meant she wasn't writing her journal. She walked over to the red head.

"Hi is anyone sleeping here?" Lavender was tired an needed to lie down. The quicker the girl answered, the quicker Lavender could resume managing her website… and categorizing everything she'd 'acquired' in the luxurious ballroom.

"Ugh… No. Maybe. Yes. You are… Sorry nobody is there..." Ruby's aberrant social skills were clear to Lavender. She obviously hadn't talked to many people here or before, possibly ever. If she was making such a jumble of things now before a conversation could even start then Lavender already noted poor social qualities to this girls list.

"Is it okay If I sleep here?" Lavender smiled. It wasn't a fake smile the girls jaundice in such a situation was actually quite adorable.

"Sure" Ruby stopped writing and rotated her body to face Lavender. Getting a good glimpse of her. Taking in the girls choice of pajama clothing, noting it as rich and expensive. Purple silks covered every inch of her skin. Lavender lay on top of her sleeping bag playing with her scroll. Several minutes had gone by before Ruby had gained enough courage to speak

"Hi I'm Ruby, Ruby Rose" Ruby held out her hand a handshake sure would have meant a lot today, so far only one person accepted it. Although that boy Angus did leap into her arms. She snorted and giggled thinking of the boy with the funny accent. Lavender lowered her tablet and took Ruby's hand being the first person to accept it all day pardoning Jaune who offered first.

"I'm Lilian Lavender but please call me Lavender." Lavender shook her hand warmly then went back to her tablet. Leaving Ruby a little clueless for what to say next.

_She wanted to prod maybe ask her about her favorite movie. No too awkward. What about her last boyfriend. Girls like talking about boys right? Or she could ask her about WEAPONS! She foamed at the mouth just by thinking about the girls weapon. She was tall and lethe one of her arms was slightly more defined than the other so something one handed! _Ruby's internalized thoughts left Lavender hanging for to long and she went back to her work.

"It's like a big slumber party!" Yang flew down onto the mat next to Ruby. Lavender looked at the other girl. Older in comparison that much was evident.

"I don't think Dad would approve of all the boys, though." Ruby turned from Lavender to look at her sister, Yang.

"I know I do!" Yang and Lavender purred in unison. Causing Yang to turn too Lavender questioning who the new comer was.

"Who's this?" Yang asked Ruby eager to find out who the girl who also liked boys was.

"This, oh this, Lilian Lavender, Lillian this is my sister Yang" Ruby introduced the two of them.

"I'd like it more if you called me Lavender" Lavender introduced herself to Yang. Both their minds still clouded by the elephant in the room. Or the elephants, so many beautiful warrior boys to talk about. Yang picked Ruby up and tossed her onto her makeshift taking Ruby's place next to Lavender.

"I have been looking for someone to talk boys with all day!" Yang's eyes lit up and so did Lavender's this was the start of something beautiful. A perfect 'Oh that guy is cute' friendship. Something Ruby was missing out on.

"What me too!" Lavender squealed her face could barely contain the excitement that just filled her.

"Yang I was trying to make friend for me... Not get you another friend..." Ruby whined her face sulked down suffocating her within the pillow.

"What about Juane he's… Nice there you go plus one friend! Thats a hundred percent increase!" Yang exclaimed happily she was upset for her sister but honestly, she really wanted was to start conversing with Lavender.

"Pretty sure Weiss counts as a negative friend." Ruby disappointingly grumbled. Yang's smile died a little. Seeing Ruby so unhappy.

"There's no such things as negative friends! You just made one friend and one enemy! Look, it's only been one day. Trust me, you've got friends all around you! You just haven't met them yet!" Yang sounded very wise to the younger girl. Lavender was an only child she didn't understand sibling relationships all that much. Yang turned back to Lavender.

"Excuse me madam. I couldn't help but notice. You look bouleversé." He saw the confusion on Ruby's face. He felt complied to rectify his mistake for speaking foreign. "I mean shaken. Upset, no?"

"Its nothing really…" Ruby didn't seem like opening up. Not a problem for the Silver tongued Orlesian.

"Hey fleur douce. No problem is every just 'nothing'. For such a pretty face it is a shame to see such a girl be unhappy. Now what can we do to change that?" Angus' argent tongue seemed to have worked the trick. Ruby actually smiled as he talked. They notice a girl in black lighting candles in the ball room.

"That girl…"

* * *

The mid way between Girls and the Boys sides.

* * *

Marcus was leaning against the wall at the other end from the girl with the candle. It light lit up the ballroom literally. Its golden glow illuminated the entire room. At this time most of the students were sleeping, Marcus felt so much energy. The moon lit night. Its silver brightness was so full. It made energy rise inside of him. An energy he had to surpress. Its compelling call to the Wild was so strong. He felt the tug in his gut. Soon his nails scratched against the wooden floor. His nails had grown sharp, the bane was wearing off. He quickly fumbled around his bag pulling out the bottle of liquid. He drank it greedily finishing his last one. His father would have to send more by the end of the week. He was brought back to reality. As an ever so familiar shriek was heard again.

"I can't believe this! I bring everything but soft feather down pillows! Come on Weiss! Who forgets soft feather down pillows! Only barbarians and scoundrels thats who!" She collapsed head down into her luggage slinking down into a blubbering murmuring mess on the floor. Marcus took the pillow from his luggage. He couldn't sleep tonight anyway.

"Weiss!" He called to her. She didn't feel like responding straight away. Obviously todays events had tuckered her out.

"Whaaa-at?" Weiss groaned not lifting her head off the floor.

"You want a pillow?" Marcus held the pillow with a smile. Weiss crawled over to him with little strength. Dragging herself face first over the cold floors. She grabbed the pillow and lay it on its length. She rested her head on the pillow that just so happened to be on his lap. She took his covers and lay within them like a wrapped burrito of Schnee goodness. Marcus saw her in a different light literaly. She seemed so cuddly and adorable now. Compared to how ferocious she was before.

"Your hair looks nice when its down." He tried complement her without sounding creepy. Apparently that was impossible. He blushed furiously and he choked.

"Hungh!" Weiss opened her eyes to look at him she was somewhat distraught by his random remark. Was he making moves on her! What a pig. She only met him today.

"I said your hair looks nice when its down, especially in that gown." Marcus smiled at her uneasily adding to the compliment may make things right... Wrong!

"Excuse me, what!" Weiss sounded like she was in disgust like what he was saying offended her. Like he was actually telling her she looked hideous and repulsive and the dress made her look like dumpster trade.

"Its just a compliment think nothing of it." Marcus' smile disappeared and he looked away from her, color returned to his face. His usual brooding and pissed of look returned. Weiss felt a little… bad for saying those things. Maybe he was just trying to be nice. People do that sometimes. Weiss sighed and smiled thinking of what he said. It wasn't all that bad. I mean for a Faunus he looked nothing like one. No ears to distinguish and characterize him as a certain breed.

"Thank you." She snuggled against him, her hand making contact with his arm. Gently holding it like she owned it. He smiled and brushed the hair away from her frosted face.

"Don't mention it." He rested his head on the wall. His hand still lingered over Weiss' head brushing her hair with his thumb her head moved for more contact. A loud brawl started across the room. Weiss' eyes shot open and her eyes twitched angrily. She exploded from under the covers. Rearing to get into another fight.

"Weiss!" Marcus tried calling her back but she stormed into the fight

* * *

Boys side.

* * *

Across the room towards the windows. The moonlight shone through the windows cascading onto half of Angus' face. He felt his aura tingle he felt the entire room all the lights, all the people. There was a dark presence he could feel the evil in people, at a school like this finding someone with a larger dark than light presence is like winning the lottery, except there comes no good feeling from it.

It was strange it wasn't something major. Just a slightly shimmer of shadows moving through the bright room. He felt eyes staring at everyone, looking at them, taking in everything about them. He felt the shadows searching. Hunting for someone. He would have said it was just his imagination. But… he's never felt something like this before.

It vanished ever so suddenly whenever Angus thought he was close to finding it. It popped up somewhere else in the room. It was like playing a game of Whack-an-Ursa. When he opened his eyes and tried to see the shadow. Nothing was around. Just dozens of sleeping students. Angus shrugged it off. The lights went out at just the right moment. As he himself was ready to get some Z's.

* * *

Back with Marcus and Weiss.

* * *

Marcus lit a candle near him. Weiss saw the light walking back over to him she lay her head on the pillow once again. She took a deep breath, many shallow breaths followed. her chest rising and falling. Yet she stared at the ceiling. Marcus wanted to know what she was thinking about. She was so peculiar to him.

"You going to sleep now?" He asked her returning to his previous task of gently stroking the side of her cheek. She shifted her eyes to look towards him. Her eyes had the same fire from her previous verbal battle. Yet they softened in front of him.

"I will when you do." Weiss gently smiled, yet there was something about the way she said it that made him feel uneasy…

"I don't sleep much." Marcus paused talking a deep breath.

"My nightmares fill the air. The demons running free. Claws tugging at my hair. Ruining what I might be. Terrified and yet amazed. Frozen solid in this place. Standing still inside a cage. Yet even my nightmares are being chased." Marcus recited the poem that he knew all to well.

The eiere atmosphere that it evoked made Weiss feel uneasy yet she got the message. He wasn't going to sleep any time soon. And if he did. He wouldn't awake to a happy dream.

* * *

Somewhere in Beacon's halls...

* * *

The corridors were so dark. So perfect. Shuddered breath as it loomed down the hall. Big slender black figure stalking the corridors. It was so thin its tight black skin was constricting the bone. Its over sized head filled with rows of polished white teeth. Its baby doll eyes glowed red as it scanned the halls. With each step its gigantic head swayed left to right. Its paper thin arms out stretched in front feeling every inch of the walls, floor and ceiling in front. It was so tall it hunched to fit its body inside the hall.

"Dangatang! That sounds like Martha Stewarts red rover high on horse tranquilizers!" It shrieked retreating into the shadows. Its eyes were trained on him.

"Name: Dante Broaden. Parents: Clyde Broaden retired SWAT officer for the VPCPD, Bonnie Broaden Police chief for VCPD, corrupt. Siblings: Anthony adopted origins unknown. Height: 5 foot 9. Eyes: blue. Hair color: Blue. Pressure point… Scanning... Family and Friends." The Shade moved on stepping over the unaware Dante Broaden.

"Well I'll be seeing you. Maybe. Wait how hot are you again?"

"Pig!" The door was slammed in his face. Making him back up a bit.

"I believe the correct name is Party Saurus Rex but that… thats uncalled for!"


	9. Pancakes and Bad Wake Ups

Pancakes and Bad Wake ups

* * *

_"Welcome to a world of new solutions. Welcome to a world of bloody evolution."_

* * *

_The forrest stirred fluidly. The moon hung high over it. Full its influence reached more than mortal creatures. Marcus walked under its silvery rays._ He stopped frequently, pressing on trying not to delay.

_The path was wet and mossy. Where was it going. He had lost control of his legs. Where they took him was a mystery._ Its final destination was lost in history.

_Was this a dream. It seemed like one. He tried to speak. Nothing fainter than a squeak could be perceived. When he looked down at his hands, his vision blurred and he couldn't believe._

_Matter of fact it was all that could be heard. Everything was silent._ No crickets chirped, no birds sang their fruitful songs. Not even the rustling of leaves as a gentle breeze brushed by them.

_Like a bad memory._ It flood inwards. The outline began to form. Its details so pure. Yet everything he knew about it was just from a glance.

_He walked closer towards the house. It was a simple cottage nothing over the top. It was just an ordinary house supported by walls of wood and sheltered by a roof of straw._

_The door creaked open. It was to dark inside, the shadows of the house clung to him, making it impossible to see. His eyes couldn't penetrate the darkness. A deep throaty growl emanated from the pitch black. It originated in every direction. Bouncing off the trees and into his mind. It was the growl of a rabid animal. He would have to put it down. He readied his lance without a moments hesitation. And he stepped inside._

* * *

"It's morning! It's morning! It's morning! Iiiiiiiit's morning!" A girl with pink hair sung waking up more than the intended target.

Marcus was sweating heavily, it was cold against his spine sending shivers throughout his body. He took deep shallow breaths to calm himself down. He looked down and saw the sleeping Weiss whose gentle breath tickled the exposed skin on his chest. He would have to wait. Waking such a gentle picture was criminal.

Jason's internal clock forced his eyes open. Jason being the morning person he is, full of energy during the time 5 am to 12 pm, after that… Well he's still scary. Angus on the other hand was not a morning person.

Lavender was dragged off to the dining hall by Ruby and Yang her, head still half asleep; was flailing behind as she was pulled by the wonder sisters. Jason bursting with energy grabbing the barely conscious Angus swinging him over his shoulder like a rag doll running to the dining hall at almost full pelt. Angus felt the skin on his face flap around as Jason broke the sound barrier.

* * *

Weiss gradually awoke she stretched so quickly her clenched fist collided with something hard.

"Ow!" Marcus recoiled a little amount of blood splattered from his nose. She had sucker punched him hard in the face. Marcus felt the reaction nearly instantly. His face contorted features becoming sharper. Fur growing lightly on the sides of face. He quickly covered it with a pillow.

"Oh. I better go and get ready. Don't want to be late." Weiss jumped up running for the dining hall never turning back to face him. Thank god. He growled in rage he squeezed his fingers into his sweaty palms, blood dripped from inside the tight grip.

"Stay calm, it'll fade." He reassured himself he pulled the sharpened nails from his palm with a sickly flow of red. The skin sealing over almost instantly. He griped his hand around the broken nose. With one rapid yank. It snapped back into position.

* * *

Her head remained bowed she carefully chewed at her pancakes, people bustled all around her. The group of people she sat with acknowledged her but didn't talk to her, the perks of sitting with random people. Her black hair stopped short of her shoulders, headphones wore loosely over her neck, an unknown hypnotic beat resonated from within. The words on her shirt "**Catch me if you can!**" was stained brown with maple syrup. Prompting her try and clean it off with a paper towel.

"Hey do any of you guys know about this talk about teams?"

"No."

"Nope."

"Not really."

"Teams. Teams of four. Two partnerships formed to create the team. Led by one person in particular or the leader. Chosen usually from acts of leading others in times of someone to step up." Sakura exclaimed softly, so softly nobody heard her. She huffed before shoving one whole pancake into her mouth.

Jason was salivating, foaming at the mouth. His face flung so fast into the plate, splatter from the brown amber went in all directions. Angus looked at his pancakes then gave them to Jason, who held the plate high above his head. His mouth opened and he swallowed them whole.

"you ohkay durd?" Jason munched on his pancakes bits of batter flying onto the half conscious Orlesian.

"Give me a few minutes. I'll be ready in a few minutes." Angus yawned unaware that he had just repeated himself. Angus struggled to keep his eyes open, then the inevitable happened he fell asleep, face slamming into another persons pancakes. His eyes swung wide open he sat up and brushed his face off.

"Why would you do that?!" A girl with yellow hair was clearly aggravated she dropped her plate raising her hands to strike him.

"I'm sorry, I just keep falling sleep." The sleep in Angus' eyes was drab and dreary, he barely even looked lucid enough to form words. Making Amber lower her hand. She smiled as a 'different' approach came to mind.

"What you need is something to harden your morning." She smirked. She got close to Angus the taste of her breath was sweet, like wild cherries. Her hand snaked around his head. "I know what you need?" She whispered in his ear, her voice was intoxicating making him feel woozy. Her hand gently stroked the back of his head, making his self control do summersaults.

"I know what I want, madam." Angus' voice was so hoarse she wouldn't have heard it if she wasn't so close. He could barely get his breathing right. She lightly pushed him against the eating desk. In an ant agonizingly slow speed she licked her lips, Angus parted his own. Sharp agonizing pain was the next thing he felt. Her hand had grasped a full batch of his hair. Yanking it down with surprising strength.

"You touch anything remotely owned by me. I'll give you a bald patch so bad it could fit the whole of the Vale inside of it." Angus tried to nod but her fierce grip retained control. Reluctantly she let him go. Strolling off with pristine grace.

* * *

Vincent Riordan. The foreign entity who was a king in his old country. Strutted the halls as if he owned them. Knowing full well that if he had his wealth. He could own them.

"Hey Pirate!" Vincent didn't respond he knew what this guy was going to do it wasn't a new thing. Generic ass hole finds it necessary to accuse him of crimes, just because of the way he was dressed.

"Hey you look at me when I'm talking to you dip shiiii...~" Vincent stopped. In a split second as if time had slowed down. He drew Kingian it slowly began taking its shape. He threw the trident before it had gained full form it sailed through the air constructing itself along the way. It impaled the guys clothes against the concrete wall, embedding itself deep within the hard stone. Vincent looked pleased with himself a clean toss. He took slow steps examining his throwing arm, carful not to pull anything he might need later today.

"You know what they called me back in Dorne? It was a theatric name but it was a name no the least. It bared character, luxurious and ever so mysterious. They called me the Red Scorpion. Remember this, I've keelhauled men for lesser reasons then this." Vincent's dead serious threat filled his golden eyes. He pulled the trident out of the concrete with relative ease. Taking real muscle and strength to accomplish.

* * *

Edward opened his locker, inside lay his hammer the Forge Master. He retrieved the bulky black hammer, it was huge but it fit.

"I'm over here my sweet Grimm, your prince of Justice and genocide has something to say: Gone is the day of mercy and the age of gods and leniency is far far away. We are fighters of the middle path, the second act to a bloody play, And I will win best supporting actor." His eyes burned. He felt the blood pump through his head, filling his mind with an unsystematic mess of sweet sweet revenge. His eyes were deep black with veins bulging from around them. He blinked a few times and the veins receded, his eyes went back to their original shade.

* * *

Marcus was at his locker the cotton bud plugged his nose which hadn't stopped bleeding since that very morning, where he was forced to fix it. A girl with long red hair and emerald eyes opened the locker next to him. He didn't really look at her, but through his peripheral vision she looked oddly familiar.

"Hi." Marcus greeted her without actually taking a look at his locker neighbor. Her eyes looked over him, his figure sparking her memory.

"Marcus?" The girl looked at him. He turned to face the familiar voice. If it was her this was going to get awkward fast. Once he looked over the goddess that stood before him he sighed.

"Pyrrha, whats it been two years?" He looked to her locker it just had Milo and Akuo. Marcus took out his gauntlets putting them on. Clenching the heavy metal as it weighed his arms down. Despite his weapons folding to fill them. They still weighed a couple bricks and a half.

"Something like that." Pyrrha retrieved her sword and shield combo, beautifully carved weapons he always was amazed every single time he saw them.

"So, Pyrrha, have you given any thought to whose team you'd like to be on? I'm sure everyone must be eager to unite with such a strong, well-known individual such as yourself!" Weiss made her self known from behind him. Marcus sighed,

"_Of course someone wanted to kiss Pyrrha's ass early. Teaming up with her would be a guaranteed A* she had the skill the brains the beauty...~_!" He stopped his thoughts before he rehashed ancient history.

"Hmm... I'm not quite sure. I was planning on letting the chips fall where they may." Pyrrha responded in a nonchalant tone as if the idea of picking teams was as simple as that. Marcus liked that about her. She was just so... down to earth.

"Well... I was thinking maybe we could be on a team together?" Weiss hinted with an evil tone, there was something diabolical going on in that princess brain of hers.

"Well, that sounds grand!" Pyrrha exclaimed rather loudly. Marcus ear twitched from the high pitch exclamation.

"Great!" Weiss adopted a scheming pose and manic smile, in her head. Thinking to herself.

_"This will be perfect! The smartest girl in class combined with the strongest girl in class! Together we will be unstoppable! I can see it now! We'll be popular! We'll be celebrities! We'll get perfect grades! Nothing can come between us now!"_

"Weiss, Pyrrha. Why. Am I. Not surprised." A voice so slow and smooth, that Marcus felt his spine shudder as his voice wormed its way into the conversation.

"E-Edward." Weiss stuttered, she moved back a bit getting closer towards Marcus and Pyrrha.

"Yes! E-Edward. Your fear fills my heart with joy known only to the simplest of men. What of you Pyrrha. Reactions, reactions. Like my hammer striking the cold dead flesh, of a freshly killed corpse. Ever so tempted to rip of a piece and tas...~"

"Thats enough Edward!" Pyrrha gripped her sword carefully aiming it at the snow skinned character.

"I-I-Is it Pyrrha! I feel the need to strangle new born Ursa cubs whenever I see you. To make their whimpering screams become the only audible thing for miles. I won't kill them. No not yet. For they don't deserve an early. Death, they beg for something... slower." His laugh was sickly and sounded frail but they bared powerful malice yet his words made him even more sinister.

"Do we have a problem here." Marcus stepped between the girls and Edward. Shoving him back lightly, Marcus barred his teeth on reflex at the threatening figure. Who simply laughed at the much bigger mans advance.

"The princess and the bitch. Looks like you've already found a new guard dog. He's a skinny one if I do say so myself. Doesn't look like much. Surely your father could have afforded better Weiss. I could probably rip this one in two with one arm tied behind my back." Marcus laughed at the guys exclamation, he'd seen the type before.

"I know who you are."

"Really! Weiss tell you about me already?"

"No. Your just some guy who is soon going to to have my lance shoved up his ass hole." Marcus whipped his right arm downwards the lance elongated ramming into the floor. The tip scrapping against the floor, as Marcus pressed it lightly against Edwards leg. "Now are you going to leave first, or am I going to have to get creative." Marcus added the final touches with a cocksure grin.

"Not bad. Not bad Doggy. In another life I would have liked you. You've got…. moxie! A little spunk is rare around these parts. However you've allied yourself with two unsavory figures, and for that I could never be your friend. Next time you draw your weapon on me, expect me to… get creative…." His steps were slow with his back turned against them slowly waving goodbye.

"My god I think I just pissed myself." Marcus sighed falling back against the lockers with a thud. His lance slowly began to retract into its 'sheathed' state. Electricity crackling between the two knuckles jumping between his body. Weiss and Pyrrha were silent. Nothing left to discuss. Only what to do next.

* * *

"Rise Gillvus."

A large teenager covered head to toe in green armor. Stood proudly. Grasping the bloodied axe. Using his other hand to hold the now dead Goats head to his heart he was ready to make his oaths.

"Do you swear to stay true to our ideals, carry out the revenge of our people on the Humans who wronged us."

"I do." He responded, holding his hand to his heart.

"Then for the glory of our King and all he is named. Will you Gillvus first born of Igneal. Carry out your first mission."

"For the Glory and Prosperity of our Kingdom." He ended his salute. Fire vented from his mouth. He felt it trickle down his throat. Fire was cold in his mouth. His forked tongue flicked out over his teeth, licking his lips in anticipation.

"Your first mission. To travel to the Kingdom of the Vale and scout out all the possible weakness' we can exploit for our invasion army to exploit."

"For the glory of King Igneal, I will go forth and commence this great undertaking." Gillvus turned strutting towards the door. He body was engulfed in bright lights. As the shimmers and glimmers died like the embers of an extinguished flame. His glowing wings spread. Taking flight he headed straight for the Humans who had oppressed his people. The wrath of a scorned race was behind him. They were marching ready for vengeance. Only utter annihilation of the Humans of the Vale would suffice. No prisoners, only casualties.


End file.
